Boy's Love
by LM Simpson
Summary: ONESHOT In Zick's secret garden, there is one forbidden flower.


**Title: **Boy's Love

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **Teddy/Zick

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Slash, sexual content, coarse language,

**Disclaimer: **I'm on fanfiction dot fucking net. What do you think?

**Other tidbits: **I own a couple of sexual fantasy books by a woman named Nancy Friday. You can say that they are an influence for this particular production. Forgive me if there's any male-fact related errors. I'm a girl; I know _very _little about the creature that is the male gender.

Oh, and this isn't my fantasy either. Just wanted to clarify that. I just wanted to write a sexual Teddy/Zick, that's all.

0000

ZICK

I normally keep things to myself, but it seems as if this is the right time and the right place. You seem like the right person too. I've read all your books, Ms. Saturday—even the one about mother-daughter relationships. I trust that you'll only change whatever is necessary, like names or length. With that in mind, I'll begin my tale.

I'm male, in my late thirties, and college educated. I grew up in an old, middle class suburb of Bigburg. My father was frequently absent and unemployed, while my mother was frequently present and self-employed. Unlike my parents, who married in their twenties, I'm a bachelor. Maybe I'll be one forever, considering my preferences…

It's not that my town hated homosexuality. It's just that it wasn't really mentioned even in the early 2000s. It wasn't until years later that I accidentally discovered that Bigburg had a small, but booming, gay district between the Little Mexico and the Little Poland. It was as if that particular district was the town's dirty little secret.

Of course, I practically personify the dirty little secret; I'm full of them. I'm not in cults or gangs or secret societies, but my lifestyle is still very underground. My family participated too, so I didn't have to worry much about that with them. I was worried, however, about how they would react to my being gay. My late grandparents probably would have had their heads explode, and my parents were only kids when homosexuality was removed from the DSM-II in the late seventies. They don't know my orientation; they just think I'm unlucky in love.

Oh, but I've certainly been in love! Everyone remembers their first crush, and I definitely remember mine. Teddy was two years older than me, and I was in my early teens when my crush first began.

I didn't have a crush on him at first, though. When I first met him, I was just happy to have another guy my age around. I didn't even have my first real "crush" type feelings for anyone until I was thirteen or fourteen-ish (tragic, I know). Now that I think of it, I exhibited some homosexual tendencies when I was much younger, but they were never directed towards a specific guy. It was just mostly admiring bodies a little too much and shit like that.

Of course, society norms command one to find a woman if you're a man, so I was horrified once I realized I was gay. I consequently tried to be "straight" repeatedly. And believe me, I really did try. I went from everyone to cheerleader wannabes to even my best (female) friend. Nothing worked, however. I would try to fantasize about naked women I found in my dad's ladies mags whenever I masturbated, and thought about sex with girls during really steamy make-out sessions. I'd barely get an erection from either of those. It just didn't… "feel right…" I mean—girls are cute, but I've never felt anything sexual for them, that's all.

I was late in everything sex-related. I'm talking puberty, crushes, masturbation, and, of course, sexual intercourse. In fact, if it weren't for one particular encounter plus a couple of one night stands (not to mention more times masturbating than I dare to count), I'd pretty much be a thirty-something-year-old virgin.

I lost my virginity at fifteen. It was during my high school freshman year, and I was invited to a party to my surprise (I've always been a borderline hermit). Even with the possibility of having pig's blood dumped over my head a la Carrie White, I went along anyway. My female friend was too busy that night, so Teddy accompanied me. That little prick always fancied pranking and the like, so he was perfect when it came to plotting revenge against the people who gave me a horrible time in middle and high school. It was fall and getting pretty chilly, so we both wore sweaters, jackets, hats… Teddy wore a sage green sweater (that guy always wore green for some reason) that brought out his blond hair and brown eyes like you have no idea. A guy's hands are typically pretty rough feeling, but Teddy's that night were really soft—just the way I like them (I guess there _are _some feminine traits that really turn me on…). I tried to repress any sexual urges and the temptation to just hold hands with him, kiss him, just do anything dirty so hard I ached all over.

The party was pretty uneventful at first: talking, loud pop music, and all the lights and electronics on and at their highest settings. Then someone decided it would be a wonderful idea to spike the punch. Teddy drank, like, five cups of that shit. (Fucker always did love eating…)

The rest of it was a blur, but it has since become the fantasy that pops up whenever I'm fucking myself. I remember being in a bedroom with him. We were bored out of our minds, so we probably just relocated into one of the bedrooms to cut ourselves off from the party. Teddy spent most of the time sitting next to me, slurring and complaining of a bad headache and stomachache. I was still fighting myself from getting a hard-on when he stopped talking. He turned his head around. The look on my face, to my amazement, was the "Aw fuck, I'm about to puke" but more like "Aw fuck, I want to fuck you."

My erection tightened against my jeans as he gave me his first sloppy kiss. We spent a few more minutes kissing, and while still sloppy, the drugged-out-of-his-fucking-mind Teddy improved quickly. We didn't undress much—just enough to get the job done. He unbuckled his belt, I unbuckled mine, and freed my hard as a rock cock upon dropping my pants and boxers down to my ankles. My entire crotch area was positively scarlet; I wanted it _now. _

Teddy was so out of it and fell backwards to the hardwood floor. He mumbled and groaned and moaned as I played with his uncircumcised cock. Both of ours were gleaming by the time I entered him for the first time. I thrust hard and fast by the time I got quickly got used to it. Both of us moaned and wiggled. The sight of Teddy touching himself all along his shaft turned me on so much that I came violently, with my cum squirting into him with each burst of pleasure. I quickly got us both dressed and cleaned up the mess, but in my fantasy we both lay down shuddering and tousle each other's hair on that floor. Plus, in my fantasy, unlike real life, we strike a boyfriend-boyfriend type relationship right there, and I'm happy for the rest of my days.


End file.
